


朝耀 | Say my name

by BluishMeow



Series: Alpha朝×Beta耀 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow





	朝耀 | Say my name

Say my name

秀色可餐。

亚瑟挑过王耀下巴，抚上微张的嘴角。王耀背靠床头坐着，只穿着亚瑟的衬衫，眼睛被蒙住，脸似乎朝亚瑟指尖逗留过的方向动了动。面前的王耀，确确实实能让他联想起，当时王耀提过的成语。

方块字太难懂，王耀笑他发音时笨拙，唇齿分开或贴合，絮絮说着，看向亚瑟时的黑色瞳仁满是暖意。

眼睛。

亚瑟的指尖小心摸上黑色布条，王耀好像没敢乱动，只眨了眼，在布条上划出细小的起伏，与呼吸时的那份连在一起：“亚瑟？”

年轻的Alpha只轻轻嗯了一声，手掌放到王耀脸侧，舌尖蜻蜓点水触及唇角。但是其他地方的动作就不见得这般温和友善：亚瑟右手摸到王耀腿间，推推挤在里面的玩意，扒拉了遥控器一下摁下去。

嗡鸣响起，王耀那一瞬间涌起的紧张，亚瑟尽收眼底。王耀摸索着拉住亚瑟，还没出声就被吻住，压下来时发不出半点声音，全被用力而隐隐有些发狠的吮吸盖住。这个吻少了柯克兰式的温柔，多了Alpha本能里的占有和霸道蛮横。舌尖扫过牙齿和上颚，缠着对方的舌头绞紧；痴痴的亲吻还在继续，但亚瑟显然不满足于口腔的湿热，便按着王耀后脑逼得更近，让舌尖挑起更深的欲求。手在王耀腿上抓得愈发用力，王耀嘴里的细小呜咽愈发急促，亚瑟就越体会到本能最深处欲望里对于恶劣的追求。

王耀情不自禁搂住亚瑟的脖子。亚瑟知道Beta恋人已进入状态，自己对于对方亲昵的相贴也很受用，却坚持在恋人热情回吻时打断节奏，抓住王耀的手臂、然后撤开。

他显然还不明所以着，急切叫住亚瑟；被下面塞着的玩具限制了动作，指尖依然恋恋不舍地在探寻亚瑟皮肤上的温度。

Alpha的声音再落入耳畔时俨然成了沙哑低沉的嗓音：“王耀，”他紧紧攥着王耀的手，不让人走似的：“王耀，这可是最后机会了、我再问一次——”

他绷住弦，竭力克制，却还是狠狠往王耀嘴上咬了一口才肯继续：“王耀，你是愿意的，对吗？你点了头、我可就不会停下了。”

“嗯、嗯，”王耀试着直起身子，“亚瑟——我在这呢，不走的。” 指尖轻缓摩挲亚瑟手背，是给自己的安抚、也是给亚瑟的。

Alpha快被喧嚣着的占有欲逼疯了。

他把恋人推倒在床上，低头要衔走王耀的低喘。王耀一开始还在扭动，试图借动作纾解身后囤积的酥麻和快感。亚瑟又把强度往上调了一档，指尖在遥控上游走几圈，见王耀咬紧嘴唇不住喘气的模样，这才满意地再次俯下去。手指抵在上下唇瓣之间，使了力气让他松开牙别咬，好把手指探进去叫他含着舔湿。

王耀看不见亚瑟的神情，但既然答应了陪他玩便乖乖照做。指尖到指节被灵巧舌尖舔过，亚瑟见王耀做出了吸吮的样子，在胸膛的按揉好似受到鼓励般变得起劲，让他想叫又叫不出。亚瑟更是故意在上颚一刮，麻痒的侵袭太过突然，同样叫王耀控制不好力度，直至扯出了银丝，王耀觉得嘴里还有些酸，像极以往被亚瑟诱哄吞吐之后的酸胀。

之后又是亚瑟埋在他胸前的啃咬。一串下来的咬噬力度适中，能留下印子又不会太疼，亚瑟抬眼瞧王耀仰着头时的下巴线条，突然用力咬下，甚至在胸前圆点磨了好一阵，打着圈地舔，然后再咬。

喉结因刺激而滚动得匆忙，亚瑟像被上下轨迹吸引，伸出舌尖来回挑逗，而后薄薄唇瓣张开裹住，只是轻轻地舔吻，仍旧太让人难耐。王耀打着颤伸手推他，字句被喘息打磨过，只剩了含糊的气音，让亚瑟既想疼爱又想欺负，便真的松了嘴之后立即摁在小腹往下按揉，硬生生将恋人往情爱渴求的最高点上推。

Beta在喊恋人的名字，裹满情欲和求饶，颤抖着想让他把那磨人玩具拿走；亚瑟只沉默着打量一圈，上下揉搓了，毫无征兆地将那原本大敞的衬衫扒了下来，又把人翻过去趴着，压下去。腿上用力压紧，他咬上王耀后颈，含了一阵才松口。扯了衬衫捆住王耀手腕，一串动作下来才总算舍得去舔王耀的耳垂，话语被浸湿，温柔中带了威胁：“乖，别动。”

王耀只得费力点头，又怕他没看见，急急地伸了指尖还想挽留，Alpha的大手随即张开裹下，另一只手配合着挤进腿缝，混了湿滑黏腻，借揉捏的动作沾满腿根和内侧，再不抹开就要淋漓跌落。亚瑟吸着气将人往自己方向拖，几乎是同时挨着腿缝便挤了进去，肉贴着肉摩擦，前后模仿戳刺。

他明显感觉到王耀抖得更厉害，嘴里的叫喊也模糊，断断续续念着亚瑟。被叫了名字的Alpha低头看恋人，里面正被圆润饱满的玩具折磨，大腿打着颤接受他发了狠的摩擦；明明一切把握都正好，下一秒便慨叹着如何索取都不够，就又开始往前推，滚烫，湿滑，是不断把人往岸上抛的浪潮。

汗水跌落在皮肤似被灼烧，蜿蜒着引至愈发令人兴奋的方向，是情侣间面红耳赤的艳色，心跳早如擂鼓。亚瑟闭了眼继续着掐揉推撞，过去的艳丽不依不挠在他眼前冲击，闪着旖旎的光泽，从恋人柔软黑发滑下、坠入肩胛，耸动着承受要命的顶弄，浓烈的酒味信息素里王耀在叫他，几乎是哭喊着，亚瑟、轻点——

他睁眼看见王耀支起腰往后蹭，咬紧后牙槽拔了还在震动的玩意、自己直直顶进去，终于又是熟悉的暖热，慢慢浇筑成滚烫，敲在心里烙了印，仿佛恋人给了他再无法割舍的印记。房间里溢满属于Alpha的红酒香气，身为Beta的王耀几乎从不受影响；而记忆里的酒太涩，从不服输的Alpha狠狠咬唇，涌起的情绪满是不甘与懊恼，无从发泄，只能前倾又咬上王耀肩颈。

在亚瑟身上的相同部位、是腺体，不管Alpha或Omega，这让他们分化后便能感知信息素里夹带的情绪；然而王耀不能，Beta性别带给他的普通甚至让他对自家小男友发情期的种种毫无所知、亦难以承受。亚瑟又气又急，这当然不是王耀的错，他还是只能磨着王耀的皮肤，磨出印子，吮出红痕，泄愤般借痕迹粗浅打上标记：这是亚瑟认定的爱人，王耀偏偏闻不到，难以借本能捕捉每处细微转折，又偏偏是他，即便生理上永远无法被亚瑟彻底标记、依旧对亚瑟坦然而抱有炽热。

情爱里交织的每处滚烫快要逼出亚瑟眼眶热意，所有念头都指向亲吻，沿皮肤纹理的啄吻还不够，亚瑟把王耀翻过来，在他第二次扯出嘶哑哭腔之前吻住他。接吻太易沉迷，按住王耀手腕后便可忘却其他，唇舌缠绵无可分隔，柔软灼热又最让人动情，与潮湿呼吸重叠，连皮肤的无意相贴都写满邀约。

亚瑟空出另一只手抚上王耀腰侧，恰到好处的抚摸格外煽情，好似身下动作的凶狠都能抵去些许，钻进火热内里就只剩舒服的裹缠与碾磨。他想让恋人叫得再大声些，王耀却哭喊着在念亚瑟，王耀一遍遍叫着亚瑟的名字，从呜咽到几乎抽泣，还是不愿意停下。

欲求难被满足的年轻Alpha又想咬牙，用力稳稳架住王耀大腿却埋在王耀肩窝，索取的动作不曾减缓，吮吻却显得柔和。王耀念着他名字时带动咽喉的细微震动，随呼吸一颤一颤，亚瑟逐寸吻过去便像真实地握在手中，确认恋人便在耳边呢喃，舌尖挑动喊出名姓，却是落在他心弦。

脸上湿痕即将泛滥，身后的海潮又将人掀翻。迎接焰火的不仅仅是王耀，亚瑟压在他身上一同被明晃晃亮光照耀，刺目灼人又无法拒绝——王耀竟也没有拒绝顶点过后继续深入的戳刺，被钉住，被追寻，被一再顶开而后嵌入，最后终于脱力般卸下一切，往侧一歪，却是不偏不倚被亚瑟捞进怀里。

亚瑟见王耀凌乱长发遮脸，显然也无力再顾及其他。他拨开墨色丝线，低喘着吻下去，听见鼻音和调整着频率的呼吸都只觉欣喜。王耀在这时吃力蹭他，小声道，亚瑟？能解开了吗？亚瑟这才将视线投向被捆得皱巴巴的衬衫，却是先暧昧地借缝隙让指尖滑下去，勾着皮肤留下几划。

他还慢腾腾解着手腕禁锢，恋人又送他惊喜，哑着嗓子开口：“亚瑟、好了吗？我想抱你，让我抱你，亚瑟——”

声音刻满情爱过后的沙哑，说到底，亚瑟怎么忍心拒绝他。亚瑟一并解了布条，便见他拖着依旧泛红的眼尾贴过来，潮热掌心抚上颈后腺体，无比眷恋般摩挲着，喊出亚瑟名字时指尖也在颈后划出标注，拖下的线条是专属的印记，只有王耀能给他。

他始终觉得怀里长他几岁的恋人实在太过犯规，亚瑟紧紧拥住王耀没让他再动作，任呼吸交叠填满爱意。爱抚与柔软呢喃一起，亚瑟再看他时连眨动的湿润眼睫都叫人无比爱惜，不禁伸了手触碰脸颊。“名字喊够了吗？”他说，指尖抚上唇瓣，上下的弧线似互认唯一的讯号：“没够，那一辈子都只能叫我了。”

FIN.

11/10/2019


End file.
